thesingularityfandomcom-20200215-history
Toa
Tier 1 - initiate/neophyte Entrance level rank spanning no less than three years or more than five. Tier l associates have access to provisional information, basic requisitioned allowances (dependent on level within the order) and finite substance for personal use and sustenance Tier 2 - veteran Trained level rank spanning upto next rank with no time period restrictions or limitations. Tier 2 associates have access to provisional, regional and archived information (for current rank and lower) as well as advanced requisitional allowances and moderate substance for personal use and sustenance. Biology Write the first section of your page here. History Genesis Exodus War In Heaven -Rapture --Apotheosis -Great Slumber Culture Progress of Ascension Recruitment *Juvenile Inductions years *Psychological Conditioning years *Chemical Therapy years *Tactical Trainijng years *Combat Training years *Cognitive Augementation years *Final Inductions years Rebirth Designation Month 1-3 (1 Lunar month = 30 Days) Period 1-4 (1 Period = 3 Months) Generation A1-Z99 (1 Year = 1 Generations) Yearly Itinerary' Winter 2 months, 3 weeks work 1 week solstice Spring 2 months, 3 weeks work 1 week solstice Summer 2 months, 3 weeks work 1 week solstice Autumn 2 months, 3 weeks work 1 week solstice Daily Itinerary' Courts *'Lion '- (Traitor) Warsmiths - Reapers Proud, Pretentious, Arrogant, Fire Caste (warriors, guards, healers) Laymen Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron Tier 1 Tier 2 *'Shark' - (Traitor) Void Stalkers Predatory, Regimented, Officious, Water Caste (explorer, colonist, naval) Laymen Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron Tier 1 Tier 2 *'Spider' - (Traitor) - Fallen Diplomatic, Intuitive, Manipulative, Wind Caste (Diplomat, merchant, technician) Laymen Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron Tier 1 Tier 2 *'Boar' - (Traitor) Forgelords Greedy, Industrious, Creative, Earth Caste (labourers, farmers, miners) Laymen Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron Tier 1 Tier 2 *'Wolf' - Metal (Loyalist) Noble, Stoic, Selfless, The Military Laymen - Squire Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron - Sentinel Tier 1 Tier 2 Cleric - Knight Tier 1 Tier 2 Legionary Tier 1 - Brother Captain Tier 2 - Legion Master Auxiliary Tier 1 - Steward Tier 2 - Apothecary Honorary Tier 1 - Champion Tier 2 - Paradigm *'Snake' - Wood (Loyalist) Observant, Laconic, The Inquisition Laymen - Adjutant Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron - Adjudicator Tier 1 Tier 2 Cleric - Arbiter Tier 1 Tier 2 Judicial Tier 1 - Judge Tier 2 - Inquisitor Warden Tier 1 - Acolyte Tier 2 - Hierarch Annalist Tier 1 - Prier Tier 2 - Chronicler *'Hawk' - Electricity (Loyalist) Reclusive, The Administration Laymen - Page Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron - Scribe Tier 1 Tier 2 Cleric - Custodian Tier 1 Tier 2 Administration Tier 1 - Consort Tier 2 - Librarian Representative Tier 1 - Disciple Tier 2 - Emissary Ordination Tier 1 - Herald Tier 2 - Ordinator *'Bear' - Matter (Destroyed) *'Dragon' - Void (Destroyed) Ranks Laymen --Tier 1 --Tier 2 Patron --Tier 1 --Tier 2 Cleric --Tier 1 --Tier 2 Councillor Elder --Tier 1 --Tier 2 Technology Ancilla Class I - Martial * * * Class II - Emissary * * * Class III - Attendent * * * -Codex (Data Archive) --Cenotaph (Self Replicating Signal Tower) ---Link Network () ---Nexus (Fold Space System) --- -Void Foundry (Massive Energy Conversion Fabricator) --Acropolis (World Scale Mobile Fortress/Fabricator) ---Citadel (Moon Scale Mobile Fortress) ---Castellum (Super Carrier) --Necropolis (Subspace Stasis Fortress) ---War-Frame (Revenant Combat Exoskeleton) ---Void Cell (Stasis Chamber) -- -Forge (Aegis Fabrication Pool) --Skin Suit (Adaptive Armor) --Aegis (Self Replicating Adaptive Armor) ---Titans (Constrained Adaptive Armor Overlay) -- -Singularity --Gravictic Control/Manipulation Economy Production based on requirement Religion The Order The Mantle of Order -Nine Tenets #Equality is earned, not granted #Service ends in death, duty is eternal #Barbarism demands penitence #The crime agains one, is the crime against all #Decifciency is the concession of the worthless #Preservation can only be maintained through ordination and unity #Punishment demands severity #Dedication is a prerequisite of purity #Order is the law, none are above the law Government Autocracy -Autarch --Scion -Council of Nine -Nine Courts Military Military Doctrine Serpent - Piercing Strike (Precise Targetting) Hawk - Patient Hunter (Evasive Maneuvers) Wolf - Fatal Blow (Coordinated Strikes) The Military Laymen - Squire Tier 1 Tier 2 Patron - Sentinel Tier 1 Tier 2 Cleric - Knight Tier 1 Tier 2 Legionary Tier 1 - Brother Captain Tier 2 - Legion Master Auxiliary Tier 1 - Steward Tier 2 - Apothecary Honorary Tier 1 - Champion Tier 2 - Paradigm The Legions Legions: (10000 troops/10 battalions) Battalions (1000 troops/10 companies) Companies: (100 troops/2 platoons) Platoons (50 troops/5 squads) Squads: (10 troops) Weapons and Equipment Melee Weapons Force/Shock Weapons Disc Mace Axe Sword Power/Kinesis Weapons Disc Mace Axe Sword Blessed/Ancilla Weapon Disc Mace Axe Sword Ranged Weapons Gravity Distortion Cannon Rifle High Intensity Laser Rifle Pistol Mass Displacement Machine Pistol Pistol Grenades Gravity Distortion - Seeker Armour Force Bracer Skin Suit War-Frame Aegis Titan Vehicles Light Medium Heavy Construction Aircraft Transport Fighter Bomber Corvette Submarine Frigate Amphibious Assault Ship Light Landing Craft Heavy Landing Craft Destroyer Cruiser Battleship Air Craft Carrier Command Ship Dreadnaught Juggernaut Speed: Crew: Air Wing: Armament: Aircraft: Titans -Angelus (Aerial Combat Form) -Diabolus (Terrestrial Combat Form) Notable Figures Lysa 1-3-T82 Systems Valstra Worlds Trivia